


Only you

by LianKa



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianKa/pseuds/LianKa
Summary: The  story takes place just after Charlotte left.Let's see how Eliza will build a relationship with all our favorite characters, and what exactly will serve as an impetus for Sidney to decide to change the situation.HEA for Sidlotte is inevitable.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 91
Kudos: 109





	1. Without you

It was already dark,when he left Trafalgar House with Eliza. He was supposed to take her to the hotel and come back. After Charlotte left , Sidney decided to stay at Trafalgar House. So he could somehow excluded Miss Campion's company on the pretext, that he must help Tom,with the documents. Mary invited Eliza today, she wanted to establish a relationship with her, after all they are one family now.She felt tension and tried to somehow improve the attitude, despite the fact,that Eliza did not miss the opportunity, to remind everyone of her status,that she was from high society and was not used to a simple life. How unpleasant it all is to lead, especially,that there is nothing you can do about it. The fate of the whole family depends on her mood, if she changes her mind,or does not want to repay Tom's debts, then it's scary to think about,what will happen. And the price of her mood is,of course,Sidney. He went crazy from this one thought, he seemed to be sold into slavery and what is most terrible, to whom? To one who broke his heart 10 years ago and now she thinks,that she made the right choice then, as she said,she had to arrange her life ...  
Of course she had the right to do so ,what could he offer her then? Yes, he was wealthy enough, but he couldn't give her either a title or a luxurious life. And for many years he was oppressed by this very thought,that he was not rich enough to live with his beloved woman.At that time She was a Goddess for him. Beautiful, smart, elegant she had an intelligent family. Everyone could dream of such a bride,and she chose him, she loved him,but he could not provide her with the life she dreamed of. But now looking back at his life, Sidney understood,how he had changed over these 10 years. How his values changed after living in Antigua for several years. He went there devastated and without any incentive to live, he reached the edge of the germ, he was one step away from death, and only thanks to Mr. Lambs he did not completely fall into the germ. He now understands how much this man meant in his life,he taught him how to value human relations, how important it is to be able to respect a person,despite his status. And after returning to London, he seemed to feel out of place. Although he returned from Antigua as a successful businessman, he was received by the upper circles of London, but for some reason everything around him seemed hypocrisy. But after all, this was always the case. If earlier he, on the contrary, sought to join this society, it seemed to him,that this was the dream, now it all annoyed him.Eliza is a bright representative of the English beau monde, then she was the ultimate dream for him, now an object, the value of which for him has long been lost.  
For a long time he felt uncomfortable in this expensive,but artificial London world, only friends saved from all this.  
Now everything has become much more unbearable. Crowe was in London,he doesn't want spent his time in Sanditon, Babincton is married, he is almost invisible, he doesn't want to part with Esther for a minute.  
How happy they are...  
Every time Sidney saw them together, he remembered Babincton's words at the ball, "You keep your eyes on her all evening, what are you waiting for?"

Really, what had he been waiting for all summer,while she was in Sanditon? He could enjoy her, while she was around,not fight her, not repel her so cruelly. If he had not so violently pushed thoughts away from himself that he really liked her, he could have at least a little get from her the warmth,that she gave to everyone around her,which he lacked so much for many years. If he would have listened to her then, it was not for nothing,that from the very first minutes,she tried to warn, that Tom was not doing so well. Maybe if he supported him more, he would not have to refuse from insurance,and now everything would be different...  
But what can be done now? Nothing!  
And he can only get angry at himself. And maybe he would have measured, but the thought of how painfully he hit Charlotte, his heart was breaking. The realization,that this was the only choice,that could save not only his family, but first of all Charlotte with such a painful price,did not bring him into peace ...  
Every time he was replaying in his head that ill-fated week in London ,when he was trying to find funds to pay off debts, he tormented himself with thoughts, could he solve the issue in a different way? There was one way out, he could somehow miraculously find the money to pay off Tom's debts, but they could not return the dept in any way, and he simply could take upon himself all Tom's obligation and go to the debt prison. Given his current situation, then most likely he would have preferred to go to prison, than to live as in slavery. But then in London he perfectly saw and realized the future. Knowing Charlotte's character, he understood that nothing in the world would force her, to abandon him and she would bear the whole weight of the situation with him. But he would not allow such a fate for her, even if he had to sacrifice himself. The engagement to Eliza was the first to settle this issue. He hoped that Charlotte would be angry with him, maybe she would hate him, maybe someday she would be able to forget him and love someone again.  
He was able to find love, after such a hard blow that Eliza inflicted, even though he didn't think it would happen someday.  
He was sure, that it would be better for Charlotte to find the person, who would be worthy of her and who would provide her with the life she deserves, even though he understood,that without her his meaning in life would be lost, but he could not allow her take over his problems.  
He wanted only a decent and happy life for Charlotte, which he could not provide for her with such debts. But at the very thought of her last words on cliffhanger, everything turned inside him. How could she even at this moment think not about her broken heart, but about the fact,that he should be happy in marriage, she did not even let him finish, he could not even tell her how much he loves her and how much she means to him ...  
How to live with this further? How can he try to make someone happy, if his heart is somewhere out there, in Willington,with her, only with her.

All the way to the Hotel they walked in silence. Eliza has always been restrained, over the years she has become a real lady from high society. No unnecessary emotions, every gesture, every step is thought out. In each of her words, you can grasp the hidden meaning and at the same time she could not be shy in expressions, if she wanted to offend someone. True, she does all this with a hypocritical smile, but this makes it even more disgusting. How can you treat people like that? Even if they are lower in status than you. Sidney couldn't understand why she became like this.But the fact is,that it began to annoy him more and more.  
The past few days have been an ordeal for Sidney. After Babincton's wedding, Eliza did not want to return to London alone. She decided to stay with him in Sanditon,until he finished his business. Her mood is quite persistent, given how she relates to provincial life, it was clear, that she would not enjoy the resort life, she just needed to constantly monitor Sidney. And he understood it perfectly. She decided to wait for Sidney, to finish his business in Sanditon,then they could travel to London together.  
At the very thought of what awaited him in London, he was simply seized with rage. She planned so many meetings, balls , events , she had to show her trophy to the beau monde. He cannot yet refuse her, but agree to this role for him like death.

As soon as they reached the hotel, he politely said goodbye to her and went to walk along the beach to refresh his thoughts a little. Tomorrow another difficult exam awaited him. Tom decided to have a family dinner ,to invite Arthur with Diana and Georgiana. And of course Sidney had a hard time imagining Georgie's interaction with Eliza. He knew how negative Eliza felt about blacks and how Georgie felt about this whole situation. He knew,that a difficult meeting awaited him, but he could not even imagine that it would be so unpleasant.


	2. Difficult task

The morning at Trafalgar House began quite lively. Everyone was preparing to welcome the guests. Even the children were especially cheerful today. They woke Sidney with shouts, runing into his room:

-Uncle Sidney take us to the river, we want to play, but mom and dad have no time, they are busy, - asked Henry.  
Well, perhaps nothing better and you can't think of at least one joy to walk with children.  
He quickly put himself in order, did not even had a breakfast. He needed to distract himself from negative thoughts. The walk with the children once again reminded him of Charlotte. Was there anything about Sanditon that didn't remind him of her? She was everywhere in his thoughts, in his heart, in his soul.

Time passed especially quickly today.  
He did not notice how the day passed and it was time for him to go after Eliza. Arthur, Diana and Georgie will be arriving very soon. 

He met her outside the hotel. There was something strange about her today. She perfectly felt his mood and of course was dissatisfied with the fact, that he did not pay due attention. On the way, Eliza hinted to him several times ,that she expected more from him.  
But what could he do? To play a loving groom? She knew,that he had to get engaged to her not for love, but she insisted on it ,when he asked for help with debts,to become an investor and get a share of further income. But she seemed only interested in revenge. She could not forgive him in any way, as he asked during the Reggata to leave and forget about him. She was no longer interested in money, only one condition - marriage with him...

The dinner started off quite cheerfully,but Eliza felt uncomfortable. Arthur and Diana, out of habit, quite lively discussed their sores and from time to time tried to involve Eliza in the conversation, but she was limited to short phrases. Tom enthusiastically talked about new projects in Sanditon, which were only of interest to him. Mary tried to be as attentive as possible to Mrs. Campion,so that she would not feel aloof. And only Georgiana sat in silence and did not even touch the food.  
All Sidney's attempts to talk to her were unsuccessful, she answered in short phrases, casting an unprepared glance at him. He sat opposite to her and felt her gaze, first at himself, then at Eliza.

The dinner was getting close to the end. Sidney felt a little easier, like it wasn't all that scary,except for the tension Eliza felt, but suddenly, like thunder among the clear palate, Georgiana's voice sounded:  
-And what have you decided ?  
She looked straight into Sidney's eyes with a demanding look, because of this conversation he will not run away.  
-What do you mean?-Sidney asked in surprise.

-What will happen to me? Are you going to lock me here all my life? You will get married soon and you will hardly visit us often, and I'm glad. I'm not eager to see you. But what will become of me? The only consolation was Charlotte, but she left and is unlikely to return here at all. How do you imagine it? Am I going to sit under Mrs. Griffiths' supervision? This is not life, but some kind of slavery!  
\- Georgiana, can we discuss this issue together tomorrow? - Sidney asks calmly, trying to calm her down with his tone?  
-No we can not. I have nothing to hide from anyone. - Slightly searching tone she looked in the direction of Eliza, then at Sidney.

-What do you want to hear? I don't want to keep you banned. I understand , life in Sanditon is boring, but I assumed,that here you are not in danger. I accept, that I was wrong. If you want to return to London, I promise I will do everything to make you feel comfortable there.

What? Take her to London? This was so unexpected for Eliza,that she could not even hide her surprised eyes from Georgie. How does he imagine it? He is her guardian, and he could decide to take her with him to the ball or other events? Eliza's blood boiled in her veins from the very thought,that she would come to some point in the company of a Negro.

Many rich people in London make their money on slavery, how can she communicate with them, having such a person nearby?  
She pulled herself together a little and without hesitation touched the question head-on:  
\- Miss Lambe, maybe you'll like to go back to Antigua? You will surely feel comfortable there, otherwise I am afraid you will be unpleasant in London society.  
-Mrs. Campion, I lived in London and felt quite comfortable,until my guardian decided to lock me up here. So you don't have to worry about me.

\- Yes, but one thing before,- Eliza continued calmly - but now you have a slightly different circumstance. All London knows about your abduction. I don't think that after such a scandal, you will be able to calmly enter society, much less find a suitable groom. And if you don't get married until 21 while Sidney is your guardian, how are you going to live in London alone ?  
Eliza's words sounded like someone had stabbed all his nerves with a blunt knife. Sidney didn't know for a minute where to start how to answer, while Georgiana did not lose her head and turned to Eliza with a slight smile:  
-You don't have to worry about my reputation. I have enough money to buy or sell anything, especially my reputation, because in high society everything is so accepted, everything has its own price.And don't worry if I want, I have enough money to get a groom. Just like you ...


	3. What has your life become?

Describe how shocked Eliza was from the words she heard, probably no words can convey. She glared at Georgie with her big blue eyes, which looked frighteningly cold and full of anger.  
\- How dare you?-she snapped through clenched teeth.  
-What?Is it Hard to hear the truth? Am I not right? Georgie didn’t calm down. She was very wounded by the fame of Eliza, and the fact that she said she had no place in London and it was better for her to go to Antigua, where she was definitely not going to return. What does she think of herself? Since she has money, then she can humiliate anyone who she wants ? So she already turned Sidney into someone unrecognizable, now all that remains is for her to decide her fate.

While everyone at the table in panic watched the shootout between Georgie and Eliza, Sidney sat silently and thought about,how to stop this whole nightmare.   
Everything inside him was boiling, Georgie's subject was already painful for him. On the one hand, he felt guilty for what happened to her, not only did Otis broke her heart with his actions, but this whole story can really greatly affect her future destiny and Sidney understood, that all responsibility was on him and he will continue to patronize her,no matter what happens, but on the other hand, the mere mention of this story returns him to Charlotte.  
It was this accident, that became the reason to know each other better and even despite the appearance of Elize, it was there in London, at that ball they irrevocably accepted the fact, that they will belonged to each other forever. And now, just a reminder of what happened in London, once again stirred up all the memories in him with renewed vigor. He understood why Georgie was so angry and maybe deep down he was glad, that someone told Eliza the whole truth to her face, but he could not allow a skirmish to start here in his brother's house, that would not lead to anything good.

\- Enough! - with a heavy heart, he got up from his chair and looked at Georgie - we will discuss everything tomorrow, this is not the place to arrange a showdown.  
With a cold and empty gaze, he turned to Eliza:  
-We are leaving, I need to go to the workers, to discuss some issues. I'll walk you to your hotel before it's too late.  
Eliza, with a displeased face, got up from her stand and glared at him. In the meantime, everyone at the table was bustling about, everyone rose to see them off, only Georgie sat with a triumphant face.

Silently leaving Trafalgar House, they headed towards the hotel. This is the second time, they have walked this road and do not even want to talk.Both are immersed in their own thoughts.   
And the most important question,that worried both of them, what will their life together look like?. 

If in the early days Eliza was really happy,that she still got him as her future husband and it seemed to her,that sooner or later he would still love her as before, now having lived here for a while, she sees him mostly immersed in family problems.   
So, what is next? If they will live in London and he will visit Sanditon often, what would she do then?She will not go with him every time. She was already tired of seeing his right-wing relatives, and if he constantly came without her, they would move away and there would be no normal relationship. It was not yet clear,what to do with this. The only thing,Eliza had little hope for was to take him to London and try to win his heart. She knew how to subdue him to her whims, but that would be only in one case, if he will fell in love with her again, as then in their youth.

What was going on in Sidney's head? In one word, you can describe the chaos. Only one question haunted him the most. Will he have to endure her statement all his life and be silent?

Eliza was the first who broke the silence.  
-And how do you imagine this ?  
-What do you mean?-he asked reluctantly.  
\- Do you want to take her to London? She is so wild and ill-mannered, you saw how insolently she spoke to me? No wonder what else to expect from blacks?

It looks like boiling water has just been poured on Sidney. He stopped abruptly, clenching his jaw tightly in rage, looked at Eliza, who was standing opposite with a daring look and as if waiting for him only a reason to make a scandal right in the middle of the street.

What made Eliza more angry? Disrespect for her from Georgie, or his cold gaze, while she could not determine. But there was definitely one thing Sidney stood in front of her with glass eyes and between them there was some kind of invisible wall,that grew more and more. She already lived with her unloved husband for 10 years. And all she dreamed about, when she saw him at the ball, was just to be loved the same way,as then in their youth. But now a completely different person is standing in front of her. Oh Sidney can be insufferable, if he wants to.

-She is part of my family - he threw through his teeth - and henceforth I ask you to respect all members of my family. I think not so much I ask of you. Now I'm sorry, I have to leave. The hotel is not far away from you.  
He turned and walked away, leaving Eliza standing in the middle of the street.  
He didn’t care,what she thought and how he will talk to her after that.

Eliza was furious, but she was angry, rather, more at Georgie. Men for her were always toys in her hands, and in this situation she saw not Sidney, who is boiling inside because of her words, but most of all she considers guilty Georgie, who instigated all of this. Therefore, she decided to calm down and plan with a cold head,how to back Sidney’s heart, so that she could control him .  
But she grossly underestimated her chances. Maybe if she had appeared in his life before Charlotte, there was some chance to restore relations in some format, but now, when his heart beats only for one, there is absolutely no chance of restoring any feelings for her.


	4. Georgiana...

In the morning the sea is usually calm, the most ideal time to give yourself up to the rebellious waves.Sidney could only envy their freedom, that he was so cruelly taken away. From childhood, he was wayward, freedom-loving and often uncontrollable. Only, when he is with Eliza, it is as if he is shackled in chains, it was then in his youth, and even more so now. But he can't run away from reality. Since he had accepted such a fate, he had to at least bear this burden with dignity and the first thing he had to do was resolve the issue with Georgiana, then try to establish a relationship with Eliza.  
It was necessary to talk to Georgie and decide where she wants to live.  
The conversation was going to be difficult.   
He returned to Trafalgar House with a fairly confident step, apparently the sea is still putting his thoughts in order.  
After lunch he went to Georgie, deciding, that he needed to talk to her first, then just go to Eliza and try to somehow fix yesterday's situation.

Georgiana sat at the table and looked sadly out the window. He silently entered, did not even say hello, her heavy mood was immediately felt.  
He sat down in a armchair and began slowly and quietly talk to her. He said, that he wanted to do everything to make her comfortable and that all he wanted is her to trust him.  
She was silent and looked into the distance. As if she had not heard or seen him at all.

\- So is that true? - She suddenly turned sharply to him and looked straight into his eyes. As if trying to get him to answer honestly and not shy away from answering.  
-What do you mean? -Sidney asked, surprised.  
\- Is it true that you are only marrying for money?  
\- I have no choice - he let his eyes go,with the understanding ,that he would have to answer questions,otherwise he would not see normal relations with Georgiana.  
\- There is always a choice - she answered with a grin - the main desire. It was always easier for you to cut off,than to try to do anything to get things right, just like with Otis. You would rather cut him off from me,than try to do something for our happiness.  
Her voice trembled at her own words. Sidney looked at her with a devastated gaze. He did not have the strength to argue or explain.  
\- All this does not matter anymore-he sighed.  
\- Hm - Georgie grinned - well, of course, everything is not important for you, but you know what - she abruptly got up from her place - only one thing is important, it's Charlotte's broken heart.  
Her eyes filled with tears and with a trembling voice she continued:  
\- You know what I thought,when she came to say goodbye, I probably didn’t love Otis as much as she did you. How could she, after what you did to her, still ask me not to blame you and try to build a normal relationship with you and your terrible bride?You are not worthy of her. It was so painful for me to see her in such a state. Only a devastated shadow remained of the carefree, cheerful girl. And it's all thanks to you. If you really had serious intentions for her, you would turn the world upside down for her sake, if you loved her, as she loves you...

The last words like thunder crashed on Sidney, he could not breathe from the surging feelings, just from the thought of how painfully he hurt her. How he wanted to scream in pain that tormented his soul from within. And Georgiana seemed to have just opened his bleeding wound with one stroke of the knife.  
He abruptly got up from the chair and left her room. He was gasping for breath, his heart was pounding at a frantic pace. Will this pain never go away? What should he do, he wanted to save her from his problems.But what if her feelings are really that strong,that she won't be able to recover. Georgiana’s words stirred everything in him. "I didn't love Otis as much as she did you"  
"If you loved her as she did you, you would have turned the world upside down."  
He would be glad to turn the whole world just for her sake, but unfortunately fate decided otherwise.


	5. A little note of hope

He walked briskly to the bar, abruptly opened the door and, without looking around, reached the last table in the corner, sat down on a chair and pulled out cigarettes. All he could do now was just smoke and drink nothing else. But unfortunately even this does not save him from himself. He grabbed his head with both hands, closed his eyes and tried to calm down somehow.

-Well my friend.To say the truth I never thought,that there would be a woman for whom our Mister Almighty Parker would suffer so much.  
It was Crowe. He sat at a nearby table and watched him from the moment he entered.  
Never before, Sidney was so glad to see him.  
Crowe got up from his seat, walked over to the table where Sidney was sitting, put his hand on the table and leaned over to him looking into his eyes:  
\- What have you become? How could Miss Incredible Haywood fall in love with such a helpless guy?  
He sat down at the table and confidently continued.  
-If I remember correctly, then you behaved very brutal with her for a long time. But she loved you anyway. Maybe it’s for your devil’s side? And not, what your madam High society turned you into.

The only one who knew the whole truth, it was Crowe. That week, when he was trying to find money, Crowe, on an equal footing with him, turned to everyone in order to somehow resolve the issue and he knew,that Sidney fights most for Charlotte's sake, he knew how hard this decision was for him.  
But his words pissed off Sidney.  
\- And what can I do? My hands are tied. I'm already going crazy. What should I do Crow - He lost his temper.  
\- Now that's another conversation, at least a little like Parker - Crowe grinned,- I'll tell you what to do. At first you’ll pack your things and tell everyone,that you are leaving for a couple of days on business.We are going to the estate of my friends, it's not far from here. Noble people gather there, so it will be fun.  
\- Crowe, I have no time and no desire for entertainment.  
\- My friend, this is not entertainment. This could be the first step to your beloved Miss Unique.  
\- What do you mean ?-Sidney asked in surprise.  
\- Did you think I was just so uselessly spent all this time in London? I've already lost Babbers. His Mrs Untouchy will definitely will not give him freedom anymore, so we lost him forever, the only thing that is he happy, well , but I will not allow your Mrs Bau Monde to turn you into someone incomprehensible. In general, the plan is this. I have already summarized who will be there and how they can be attracted to invest in this ....city. Two days of close communication is quite enough to persuade them to at least consider options.

Sidney's eyes sparkled, a drop of hope appeared. it was too early to rejoice, but at least Crow's decisive attitude encouraged him well.  
-But how do I leave Eliza here alone?And besides that, two days later we are invited to L.Denham. She is arranging a lunch, wants to get to know Eliza better, another drink for my nerves.  
\- So well, at first we will have time to return to the lunch, and second as for your Mrs..... Let her do what she wants. If she doesn’t like anything,let her go back to London.  
\- But I can't do that. She can ...  
-She can what? - Crowe looked sharply at him - what do you swear? That she would break off the engagement?  
Sidney looked at him with surprised eyes, like is that not enough?

\- Oooh my friend, I'm afraid you have no idea how hard it will be for you to make her break the engagement. Believe me, this lady is ready to do anything just to get you, so if you behave even like the last scum, she will not give up on you. So you will still have to try very hard. Well, I think little Miss Incredible is worth it, isn't she?  
Sidney looked at him with a sharp look. He hated when Crowe spoke about Charlotte in such a tone, but today all the hope is on him,that the showdown is better left for later.  
Crowe took a glass in his hands and looked at Sidney with a grave face.  
\- Believe me, my friend, if a woman like Miss Heywood would choose me, I would turn the weight of the world for her.So start action until someone else doesn’t take your place.  
From his words Sidney's heart almost jumped out of his chest, his blood boiled in his veins. It was strange to hear these words from Crowe,he was always skeptical of a serious attitude, so the more valuable was his words, even he understood the severity of the situation. 

-Of course only here I can find my friends, but where else to be? - suddenly listened the cheerful voice of Babinkton. - Well, what are you discussing here without me?  
\- Oh, if you haven't noticed, we already live without you,-Crow could not resist. - we are going for two couple of days having fun. Are you with us? Oh no, of course, how could I forget, you're married now. How can you leave your Mrs .. mmm Babinkton?  
\- Stop mocking Crowe, I'm serious where are you going? Of course, I won't go now, I'm still only married for a few days, but don't discount me, then I'll be with you. Just give me at least a month.

\- Well Babbers, we'll get through it somehow. But we have a question with Mrs High society. You're an expert on difficult ladies. Tell your friend, otherwise we will soon completely lose him at such a rate.  
\- Let me guess - Babbers looked at Sidney - you want to leave and do not know how to leave her alone here in Sanditon.Right?  
-Yes- said Sidney through clenched teeth.  
\- I have an idea ! Esther and I will invite her to our home. You just write her a note, that you urgently need to leave on business , I will take her and just invite. I think Esther can handle her. Don't worry.

Great! Everything has been decided, the process has been started; rare notes of hope appear in Sidney's head. Well,at least he understood,that he needed to act, and not let the tragic circumstances rule his life...


	6. There is no way back

The carriage drove slowly towards Sanditon. Sidney was lost in thoughts and did not notice, how quickly the time flew by.  
Only two days have passed, but those couple of days seemed like an eternity to him. It was only for him to leave Sanditon for such a short time,he felt an unprecedented surge of energy. Here in this city he is trapped like a beast. And now, returning to his depressing reality, Sidney became more and more convinced,that he must definitely do everything to change this horrible situation, even if the price will be too high.

The trip was not successful. Wealthy people don't really like a business,that is built on enthusiasm alone.  
They need quick money, and investing in Sanditon is a risky business. Only two were interested and promised to come and see everything on the spot. Despite this, Sidney had a firm resolve, the first step was taken, there is no turning back. No one promised,that it would be easy, but that he would do everything to at least free himself from financial dependence on Eliza, and if he will lucky in this matter, he will try to persuade her to break the engagement and then ..... Charlotte.  
Some kind of warm wave abruptly covered him.At the first time, over the last weeks, it was not a feeling of guilt,that endlessly tormented him, but that warm feeling ,that she gave, when she was with him. After parting with her, he tried to force himself not to think about her, he considered not entitled to this, the only feeling,that he could not lock up,was a feeling of guilt. But now,all the locks were broken. And only one thought,that suddenly he would succeed...God, how much he felt, that he missed her so painfully, how he wanted to hug her tightly, feel the taste of her lips and never let go...

Suddenly, like a storm, a wave of feelings fell upon him, from which he already shuddered. He closed his eyes and gave vent to all the memories of her, which he tried so carefully to hide, somewhere far away in the corners of his soul. Her smile, her brown eyes,that drove him crazy,even when he was angry with her. How much emotions she managed to evoke in him with one glance, and how long he fought , not to succumb to these feelings. But most of all, of course, he was always impressed by her incessant organization and concern for people in difficult situations. Maybe because she was the eldest in the family, that's why all this is familiar to her, but for Sidney, it was a revelation,that behind such a young and naive appearance, there is such a mature character ,that can find a solution in any situation.  
He dreamed of her like never before. Why is fate punishing so cruelly again?  
At some point, he could not believe, that he had really found the only one, who would make him truly happy, but as soon as he accepted this gift from fate and he only had to take a step towards his happiness, everything collapsed without giving him time to enjoy happiness. 

He must act,he cannot leave everything like that, it’s all wrong. But before doing anything, it was necessary to pass today's test - L. Denham’s lunch. 

He returned alone, Crowe decided to stay and try to tell more about the prospects of the resort town, although he did not believe in it,but for the sake of a friend, as he put it,he will believe in anything.

Soon the carriage stopped at Trafalgar House. Sidney reluctantly left and headed for the house. It was still early, most likely everybody were still asleep and he would be able to go to his room avoiding unnecessary questions from Tom, who was completely unhappy with this trip, thinking, that Sidney had abandoned all his affairs, his fiancée and went to have fun with friends.  
Despite the earlier time, Mary was already on her feet, she met him with an anxious gaze. It was just from the look on Sidney's face,that you could understand,that he was definitely not in mood. She was very worried about him. Mary knew, that something was happening between him and Charlotte, but after the fire ,it became clear,that the family was in great debt, and in the current situation Sidney could not offer Charlotte anything except his debts. It was very difficult for her to say goodbye to Charlotte,knowing how she was going through, but at that moment Sidney's decision seemed to her the only right one. First, there is no other way to pay the debt, and second, she thought all the same,they had a great love with Eliza, she is an elegant, noble, ideal couple for Sidney. It was only after she had a closer conversation with Eliza and looked at their relationship from the outside, that she had some kind of inner anxiety, that everything was not easy.  
She had never seen Sidney like this. He had not often been in a good mood before, but now he was looking somehow sad and devastated. She kept remembering his burning eyes,when he called Charlotte for a walk. How happy they were. And what has become of him now? If their feelings are really that strong and he cannot forget Charlotte, then how will he live with Eliza? She know how important a healthy relationship between spouses,especially considering the disappointment she experienced with Tom,despite the fact, that she felt sorry for him. Yes he was sorry, very sorry,that it all happened, but every day she became more and more aware,that he risked not only his own family, so he still does not realize into what hole he threw his brother. Tom was still thinking with enthusiasm only about this city, and not about the price his family had to pay for it.

-Sidney! Are you all right?- She asked gently.  
-Yes, I’m just tired of the road, I’ll go for a little rest, today is not an easy test awaiting us,-he smiled.  
Yes, Mary had not forgotten that ill-fated dinner when Eliza and Georgie had a falling out, that today it would be not easy, there was no doubt.  
He went up to his room and fell onto the bed.  
Sidney had just had time to take a nap when he heard Tom's voice:  
-Sidney Babinkton is already here waiting for you downstairs.Although the fatigue was strong,he needed to talk to Babbers, first to find out how the meeting with Eliza went, and second to discuss everything,that he and Crowe managed to do during these couple of days. He went downstairs and the first thing he ran into, was the strange, studying gaze of Esther, who was standing in the living room, next to Babincton and staring into his eyes, which made him not comfortable. "Perhaps Eliza did her best," he thought. But Esther had her own motives. Before inviting Eliza, Babinkton told Esther everything,so that she would know how to behave with her.  
And to be honest for Esther, the whole story of Sidney's relationship with Eliza was a revelation. The fact, that Eliza abandoned Sidney for the sake of wealth, reminded her of Edward, who for the sake of the testament contacted with Clara, crossing out all her own feelings. But what surprised her the most,was that Sidney was trying to do something to give up this marriage. She was always suspicious of Sidney, but after learning all this and the fact,that he gave up his own happiness in order to save the family, Esther was impressed. Especially considering,that she had warm feelings for Charlotte. She was the only one who held her at the ball,after the scandal with Edward. She knew, that something was happening between Sidney and Charlotte.When she heard,that Sidney chose a richer woman, she was not surprised, as many do to ensure a rich life. But having learned the whole truth, especially after she got to know Eliza better, she had a great desire to help Sidney and she knew how, but she needed to make sure,that he had serious intentions and only after that, talk to her aunt.

Greeted everyone, Sidney asked Babinkton to retire.  
-Well, how did it go? Did you manage to do anything? -asked Babinkton.  
-Nothing concrete yet, but I think it will be necessary to organize some kind of business event and invite potential investors. I have some ideas we will discuss later,-Sidney replied.  
-Great idea. I'm going to London next week,to try to meet the right people, maybe even Prince Regant. Let's see what we can come up with. Esther knows she might talk to L.Denham. She hasn't said anything concrete yet, but said she has some useful thoughts on this whole story.  
-What about Eliza, did you invite her? -Sidney asked.  
Babbinkton took a deep breath and looked at him:  
\- Yes, of course I did. Everything is fine ..... But I do not envy you my friend - he smiled. - Why do you think Esther suddenly decided to talk to L. Denham ? As she said about Eliza "Even I have never worn so many masks".  
-I’m not surprised - Sidney grinned.  
-Well, it's time to get ready, I think you don't want to be late for lunch, I came early on purpose,so that you don't have to go after Eliza alone. She was furious,when I said,that you left, so I think you will have a difficult conversation with her, but better after lunch,-said Babinkton.

Along with Lord and Lady Babinkton , Sidney met Eliza outside her hotel. She was extremely unhappy, that not only had Sidney left without even trying to apologize after their last quarrel, but he also showed up with Babinkton to avoid talking. Sidney faced a difficult test, but he was ready for anything, he was already in the mood to fight and nothing could change his attitude.


	7. Point of no return

L. Denham welcomed the guests with high spirits.  
After Esther's wedding, she softened a lot, all her bad mood seemed to have disappeared somewhere. It was only a glance at Том could spoil her mood. Despite all the guarantees,that her debts would all be paid, she could not forgive him for risking her money so much. 

But so,there was a new object of interest for her now - Mrs. Campion. It was necessary to get to know her better, in the end it was at her expense,that the Parkers pledged to return the lost money and put the resort business on its feet.

All the guests had already gathered,when Eliza and Esther entered the living room. Esther warmly greeted her aunt and went up to Mary, who stood alone, away from everyone and watched with an anxious face.  
Meanwhile Eliza, accompanied by Sidney, approached L. Denham:  
-L. Danham! Let me introduce you to Mrs. Eliza Campion,- Sidney said.  
-Mis Campion!- with a smile L.Danham turned to her,- I heard a lot about you, glad to meet you.

Eliza smiled back and made a slight curtsy.

-How do you like our city? Have you had time to enjoy all the delights of resort life? - asked L. Denham.  
-It's hard to call my being in this province a pleasure,-Eliza replied with a smirk, casting a glance at Sidney,-I have no idea how people can live here, far from London.

L. Denham's face changed from her words.

-L. Denham!- feeling the tension, Babinkton came up to her,- let me see you off, the guests are all gathered, we can go to the table.

For Eliza was completely different, what the old Lady would think or feel from her words, she tried to show Sidney with all her appearance,that she was unhappy, and in principle she wanted to put him in an awkward position.

But she did not calculate one thing, L. Denham did not tolerate an offensive tone at her home from anyone.

The guests took their seats, everyone was a little tense. Eliza's presence and her mood seems to have affected. Sidney understood,that Eliza would do everything possible to piss him off in front of everyone, so he decided to keep quiet and once again not give her a reason for this.  
Georgiana sat opposite Eliza and looked at her with cold eyes,which made Eliza feel uncomfortable at all. She did not forgive Georgie for the fact, that relationship with Sidney had completely deteriorated because of her.

While the treats were brought, Eliza did not lose the reason to talk about ,what was fashionable in London today, what kind of table setting should be and that everything on this table now are not fashionable at all. In the end, all her remarks were finally brought by L.Denham and she decided to put Eliza in her place:  
-Mrs. Campion! May I ask, is your family from London? Were you born and raised there?  
Eliza suddenly froze for a second in surprise.  
-No, -she replied, -my parents are from the suburbs of London, but I ....

Before she had time to finish her words, L. Denham cut off her:  
-But you moved to London, successfully married a rich man,so that he would provide you with a luxury life in your beloved London. Well, I thought so. Only provincial girls can dream so strongly of a beautiful life in London.

Eliza was speechless. As if she had been spilled in a cold shower. As soon as she wanted to say something, L. Denhan turned to Georgiana:  
-Miss Lamb!I’m glad to see you here today. How are you?

-I can’t say,that everything is fine,but I hope,that it will change soon, my guardian promised,that soon I can move to London,-she said, looking at Eliza,-Otherwise, I’m already dying of boredom here. Charlotte left and I was left all alone, her support helped me a lot,it became completely unbearable without her,- she said, casting a glance at Sidney.

-Hm...Miss Heywood not only meant a lot to you, she almost did a lot for our city, didn't she Mr. Parker? - said L.Danham, looking at Tom. - I heard, that the regatta was a great success precisely because of her efforts. It was her friend who invited a huge part of the London beau monde and ensured the recognition of our resort, right?

\- Mmm ... yes, - Tom fussed, - she helped me a lot in organizing the regatta, and not only, I was strangled by how well she understood the documents, after she left, I had a mess in my office again.  
\- Oooh yes, - suddenly spoke Arthur,-Miss Heywood, a very capable young lady.  
-Do you remember how she helped Sidney win the cricket match?-Diana spoke up enthusiastically,-no one expected, that she could play cricket.  
Suddenly, everyone started talking so enthusiastically about ubiquitous Miss Haywood, as if she had just burst into this room like an avalanche and dispelled the tense negativity.

Eliza didn't want,that turn at all. She used to always be in the center of attention, and here is Miss Heywood, about whom she did not want to hear at all.

L. Denham silently watched Sidney out of the corner of her eye. He catch his breath, as if trying to swallow every word about Miss Haywood,like then, at the same table, when Charlotte spoke of marriage.  
Even then she noticed Sidney's huge interest in Charlotte and was more than sure, that they were perfect for each other. But now the reality is different. And she didn't quite like it. Eliza showed herself in all her glory,so L.Denham was convinced every minute, that this forced marriage would not bring anything good for Sidney.

\- Yes, it's a pity of course that she left, - L. Denham suddenly began, - but I think we will correct this situation. I am now left alone and I just need such an assistant. Esther, please ,write her and tell , that I want to invite her.  
-All right aunt,I’ll do it tomorrow, - answered Esther. 

Another shot straight through Eliza's heart. If this girl will return to Sanditon, then it would be impossible to talk to Sidney at all. She understood, that L.Denham, being a rich woman, was very influential and having such a patron Charlotte could become a strong problem for her.

-What do you say Mr. Sidney? - L. Denham suddenly turned to him.

God she got to him all the same. All he wanted ,was to be forgotten about his presence,until this terrible lunch was over. But now she asks him a question about Charlotte. What to say ? How to pretend that he doesn't care about her?

-I ... mm ... I have nothing to say. You know better what to do. - Sidney barely squeezed out the words.

There was an awkward silence.

-Strange,-Eliza suddenly spoke up.  
Everyone looked at her, expecting, that now she would definitely say something unpleasant.  
-It's just strange ,that you have nothing to say,-she turned to Sidney.  
-What do you mean Eliza?- Sidney understood,that if now she starts to say something not right, he simply can not stand it.  
\- Rumor has it,that you were in a brothel at night with some young girl and the judge by description, she looks a lot like Miss Haywood. Of course, I didn’t believe it at first, well, a decent girl couldn’t even enter a brothel, especially with a man, who is nobody to her. But now I heard how she helped and supported you everywhere, I thought maybe all the same rumors are true, don't you want to say anything?

It was a blow,that Sidney hadn't expected at all. At the table, everyone fussed about and looked at Sidney,in anticipation of a rebuttal.Sidney was just numb for a second. 

-Mrs. Campion!- Georgiana could not resist, -Charlotte really risked not only her reputation, but also her life, just to save me. But you certainly cannot understand this.

-Aah, so it’s true? Was it really her?- she grinned, - Sidney how could you risk her reputation like that? I'm just surprised.

\- Eliza, that's enough.You know nothing and there is no need to make a loud statement here. Yes, we found Georgiana with great difficulty, and it was not only in the brothel,that we had to look. And without Miss Haywood's help, I couldn't have found Georgiana.

-Ah that's how? Has not Miss Heywood been helping you too much? Please tell me then, how did she helped you at the boat during the Regatta? Did she show you how to properly hold the oars? I'm just surprised at her frivolity. This is to what extent she must be wayward,to boat so intimately with a person who, by the way, was not alone that day. It's good,that she is from the village, there probably will not reach rumors about her indecent behavior and she will be able to marry one of the village boys. I can't imagine any real London lady who behaves so recklessly.

Eliza wanted to push Sidney as hard as possible, and the last words completely undermined his patience. His blood boiled in his veins. He hit the table and jumped up, leaning slightly towards her,he threw away with all his anger:  
-Enough! you don't know anything about her, and don't dare,do you hear me? I forbid you to say her name at all, do you understand?  
Eliza flinched, but she wasn't about to give up.  
-Why? Is she also one of your family members? -she reminded him of his words about Georgiana,- tell me right away,so that I must know how many more members there are in your family.

Sidney looked at her just in disbelief. How could she allow herself to behave like this in front of everyone?  
He walked away from her with a completely devastated gaze and turned to L. Denham:  
-I apologize, but I must leave,-He said in a low voice and left.  
Everyone was shocked by what happened. Tom was in panic, he jumped from the place,but did not dare to stop his brother, he was too angry. 

Esther silently watched what was happening and at some point, when Babinckton wanted to get up from his place, looking,that Sidney lost his temper, she simply took his hands, making it clear, that there was no need to interfere. Finally, Sidney had to put this smug lady in her place.But what amazed her most,was how fiercely Sidney defends Miss Heywood's honor.

Mary could not resist.  
All this time she watched in wild horror what Eliza was doing:  
-Mrs. Campion, - she said, raising her voice a little, - Miss Heywood was under my care, and she really became a member of our family, a more decent girl I can’t even imagine, especially in your London, so I ask you not to dare speaks inappropriately about her. If you really think,that she allowed too much in communication with Sidney, then I can tell you she helped and communicated with Arthur and Tom no less, I hope you do not have such a sophisticated idea to suspect her of indecent behavior. And if you have any problems in your relationship with your fiancé, then please look for the reason in yourself and try not to put it on public display. Now, excuse me, I’m leaving too. 

Mary finished her fiery speech, looked at L. Denham with a slight nod of her head, turned around and left.  
All this time, Tom stood next to her and looked at Mary with shock.

-I’m tired of all this , - Eliza got up with anger and went to the exit immediately after Mary left.  
Tom quickly followed her to accompany. 

Despite the unpleasant scandal, L. Denham was satisfied. She needed to show this Lady from high society, that she could not come to her and behave so disrespectfully.

After all the guests had left, Esther decided,it was time to talk to her aunt. She briefly told her, what was really going on, which, in principle, did not surprise L.Danham. She agreed,that it was necessary to help Sidney get out of this impasse, into which he climbed because of Tom, but everything is not so simple. The maximum she can agree to give time to pay off the remaining part of the debt, given that half had already been paid off, but new investments were needed to restore everything.She doesn't trust Tom and doesn't want to deal with him.  
She wants Sidney to take charge instead of Tom and present a clear plan of action.  
And in addition to all this, she decided to invite Charolott to help her sort out the documents and control all the processes herself.


	8. Solution

It was late evening when Sidney returned to Trafalgar House. He hoped, that everyone was asleep at this time and that he could avoid unnecessary questions. But Tom couldn't sleep without talking to him. He sat near the fireplace and waited for him.

-Sidney, where have you been? - he jumped up from his place. - What are you doing? Do you have any idea how you risk? How can you spoil your relationship with Eliza so recklessly? You, with your wayward character, are putting us all in danger. If she breaks engagement, do you have any idea what will happen? How can you risk that?

Sidney couldn't believe his ears. That is, it turns out, that he still risks. Looks like Tom completely forgot whose fault this whole story happened.

-You don’t have to worry, I’m doing everything to save you and the whole family,-he answered displeasedly.  
-But Sidney, how could you yell at Eliza like that, she was so upset, I barely calmed her down on the way to the hotel. You must apologize to her.  
-Tom! -Sidney has already begun to lose his temper, - let you go about your business and will not interfere with my relationship with Eliza.  
\- But Sidney! I can't understand, what did Eliza say,that you were so angry? Well, maybe Miss Heywood really shouldn't have behaved so,that they would talk about her even in London.  
-Don’t speak after! -Sidney's eyes were covered with blood from indignation. 

Looks like Eliza did a good job of handling Tom.

\- Sidney, you must ask her for forgiveness, - Tom could not calm down, - you cannot lose Eliza because she may incorrectly express herself about Charlotte. You cannot lose your chance for happiness with her, you will never find a bride like her again. With her wealth, we can turn Sanditon into the most fashionable resort in England. Can’t you understand it ?- Tom's eyes were already burning, - And Charlotte, who is she to you, why are you so indignant?

Sidney could not even understand how to continue talking with his brother, so that he began to see at least a little, what was going on around him.

-Tom! Enough! - suddenly listened to the voice of Mary, - she entered the room and went to Tom, - you have completely lost your head with your city. You will soon destroy us all. Can't you see what condition your brother is in? He sacrificed everything, and precisely his own happiness, just to prevent you and all of us from paying for your mistakes. I can't take this anymore. If you will continue like this, I will leave you and if you are so delighted with your Eliza, you can marry her yourself.

Tom stood with his mouth open and could not even say a word. Mary turned away from him and walked over to Sidney.

-I can't see you like this anymore. You must find another way out. Do what you can, please, reach out to your friends abroad, do whatever you can,to free yourself from this prison. And if you see your happiness next to Charlotte, then follow her, fate does not give a chance every time, to find a kindred spirit. -Mary said last words almost in a whisper, she could hardly hold herself,so as not to cry. - Tomorrow I will go to L. Denham and ask for help. I already wrote a letter to Charlotte, as long as L. Denham wants to invite her, I asked her not to refuse, maybe with her help it will work out. I will do everything in my power to help you, just don't give up.

Her words hit Sidney's heart.  
-Mary!-He said gently, -please don’t worry, everything will be all right. I am already doing my best to find another way out and have already sent letters to all my foreign business partners, so everything will be fine.  
-I believe,that you will succeed, - said Mary and left with a heavy heart.

Sidney walked over to the counter, took a glass and sat down by the fireplace. All this time Tom stood in shock and looked at him with surprised eyes.

-Tell me it's not serious about Charlotte,-he said in a low voice.  
\- Not serious Tom? This is the only serious thing in my life,in recent years and you say not serious?-Sidney's voice was already trembling, - Tom, don’t you understand? I broke her heart and deceived myself from the meaning of my life, can’t you at least understand how it hurts me? And you’re telling me it’s not serious? Do you really think that Eliza, who once already broke my heart for the sake of wealth, can make me happy? ... I wanted to propose marriage to Charlotte at the ball, but first the scandal with Edward, then the fire and....I had no choice. 

Tom just collapsed into the armchair. He finally realized,that because of his irresponsibility, his brother is going through another blow from fate, having lost his true love for the second time.

\- What have I done? - Tom said, taking his head with both hands, - I’m so blame, all this happened in front of my nose, but I could not understand anything, and because of my mistakes you have to pay.

-Tom it is not only your mistake,do not torment yourself. I should have helped you more. But I ask you not to interfere in relations with Eliza any more, I will deal with her myself. And so you know there won't be a wedding. If I can't find investors, I'd rather go to debt prison,than marry her. In any case, nothing threatens you and family. The large part of your debts are closed , all buildings will be reconstructed soon,so you don’t have to worry about anything. Now I owe only Eliza that's all.  
There is only one thing, I will offer new investors a full share of the business, so you can be left without control over it and I will not accept any objections from you, because you are not able to lead normally and with such a pace,you will soon lose your family.So you will do everything I’ll tell. But I promise, you will not have financial problems. 

In the morning,Sidney received a note from Eliza, in which she said,that she was leaving for London and gave him one week to think about his mistakes. She will not tolerate such an attitude towards herself. Or he arrives with a convincing apology,or she will put him in a debt prison.

This, in principle, was expected, but it was necessary to understand,what to do next.

Fortunately, he have friends who will arrive in time to help .  
Crowe and Babinkton enthusiastically set out to rescue Sidney. Crowe advised to go to Eliza and ask apologize,they need to win some time, while he will investigate her businesses. From his sources, he learned , that there were quite a few frauds committed by her husband. But it was necessary to understand whether Eliza is involved in the management of these businesses and how much she is involved in these frauds. Having valuable information about her,at least Sidney will be able to keep her from unnecessary steps. Babinkton, in turn,told the plans of L.Denham.   
But Sidney understood, until he don’t found serious investors, he would still depend on the mood of either Eliza or L. Denham. And besides, he was more than sure,that L.Denham's plans to invite Charlotte, were useless. She will not come.   
At first he must prove her,that he will really turn the world upside down for her and try to win her trust again, only if she will forgive him,then maybe she will agree to return. 

After a couple of days, he received the long-awaited letter. It was from partners in Antigua, they found a man who was interested,but Sidney had to go there himself. One of the planters wants to send his son to England and invest his savings in a profitable business,that would provide his son with a decent life in England. But since he was sick and bedridden, in order to make sure who he trusts his only son, he wanted to talk to Sidney personally.

It was decided, he would go to Antigua ...

But first, it was necessary to establish a relationship with Eliza and win the time.


End file.
